


Bull Session

by Bonnie131313



Series: Photographs and Memories Universe [2]
Category: Bones (TV), Dark City (1998), Eleventh Hour (US TV), Iron Man (Movies), NCIS, Numb3rs, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Coming Out, Crossover, Flirting, Gen, Light Angst, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie131313/pseuds/Bonnie131313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teenage geniuses talk about sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bull Session

“So, have you ever…?” Tony trails off suggestively.

The effort is totally wasted on Jacob Hood. “Ever what?” He asks baffled.

Meredith McKay glances up from the dishwasher he and Tony Stark are attempting to reassemble before any responsible adult shows up. “He wants to know if you’ve ever had sex.” He clarifies only slightly impatient. 

“Oh, yeah. Once.” 

Tony and Meredith exchange glances over the toolbox and the look up at the other boy perched on the kitchen counter above them. 

“That doesn’t sound very enthusiastic.” Tony observes.

Jacob shrugs. “It was okay.” He says slowly. “It just – you know how sometimes something sounds really great but then when you actually do it it’s just okay? Well that’s what it was like. It was fun I guess but it wasn’t anything like I imagined.” 

Tony frowns. He understood what Jacob was getting at even if he personally had never had that problem with sex. “Maybe she wasn’t the right person for you.” He suggests.

Jacob considers this. “She was okay.” He said finally. “I liked her, I guess. I think I was just expecting more from it then it was.” He shrugs again and then regards his new friends. “What about you two?”

“Oh yeah.” Tony gives the other boy his best sultry look. “Not only with girls but also with a couple of guys.” 

“That’s cool.” Jacob comments with a smile, completely oblivious to both the look and the hint. “How about you Meredith?”

“Yes.” He asserts rather forcefully. “Last semester.”

“Did you have a girlfriend?” Tony asks turning a bit of engine over to try and figure out how it fit into the rest.

“No.” He admits sounding almost rueful. “We got assigned to work on a class project together. One minute we were arguing over gravitational theory and the next we were kissing.” He gives the other boys a lopsided grin. “We ended up doing it on the floor of her dorm room.”

“Was it good?” Jacob asks sounding impressed.

“Well, I enjoyed it and she said she did too. We spent the rest of the semester either fighting about physics or sleeping together.”

“You know I actually think that might qualify as a real boyfriend – girlfriend relationship.” Tony comments. 

McKay nods and turns back to the dishwasher. He had liked her and more importantly he had respected her intelligence but he hadn’t felt any deep connection to her outside of science and sex. Either way it didn’t matter. She had graduated in June and would be pursuing her doctorate all the way across the country.

“What about Larry? Do you think he’s done it?” Tony asks as he hands parts and tools to Meredith.

“He’s got a girlfriend anyhow.” Jacob muses aloud. Larry might be the oldest of them but he had a rather unworldly air about him. It was hard to guess. “He was writing to her last night.”

“Nothing would surprise me about Larry.” Meredith mutters as he tries to cram a section of the motor back into place.

“Everything surprises me about Larry.” Tony admits. “What about the girls?”

“I think that Abby’s most likely a yes.” McKay offers while fitting pieces of the motor back together. “I have no idea about Brennan.”

“You call her Brennan?” Jacob asks.

“She told me to.” Meredith had finished with the motor and was now trying to figure out what to do with the handful of parts left on the floor. 

“And you always do what the ladies tell you to do?” Tony teases.

“Well, I know what it’s like to have a rotten first name.” Meredith points out. “Besides, I have a feeling that if I piss her off enough she might just kill me and use me as a specimen for that body farm she and Abby want to start this summer.” With a sigh, he begins to disassemble the engine once again.

The other two boys consider this and decide that it might be a good idea for them also to use Brennan from now on.

“Why do you think Abby’s a yes?” Jacob asks getting back on the subject.

“She just strikes me as the type of girl who would try anything once.” McKay admits. Abby was easily the most intensely enthusiastic person any of them had ever met. She was a little overwhelming at times but he couldn’t help but like her.

“I have to agree with that,” Tony smiles. He rather likes the pretty girl’s manic zeal. It kind of reminds him of himself.

“What about Daniel?” Jacob asks.

“No way.” Tony laughs. “He’s as innocent as they come.”

“He’s out on the patio reading Krafft-Ebing.” Hood points out.

“There’s a difference between knowledge and experience.” McKay rebuts thoughtfully. “I’m sure he’s read all about sex but I kind of doubt he’s done much of anything.”

“What do you call much of anything?” Tony asks curiously.

“Kissing, I mean he is fifteen. Plenty of fifteen year old boys have been kissed at the least.” Meredith and Tony successfully finish cramming the whole motor back together and screw it into place. They jam the cover plate over the top and begin to repack the tool kit.

“What did you do the dishwasher?” The small voice sounds nothing like that of a responsible adult’s but the other boys still react instinctively.

“Nothing.” They chorus. It is a remarkably unconvinced performance.

“Oh,” Daniel eyes the machine doubtfully before going over to the refrigerator and pouring himself a glass of juice. “What were you talking about?” He asks.

“Kissing.” Tony says hastily before Jacob or Meredith could say sex. It wasn’t ashamed or anything but Daniel is only fifteen and he looks about twelve.

“What about kissing?” Daniel settles himself on one of the stools behind the counter. 

“Just who among us has ever kissed anyone.” McKay tells him. He understands why Tony is trying to be discreet; he does have a younger sister after all.

“What about you Daniel?” Jacob has no idea how they had gone from sex to kissing but was perfectly willing to go along with it. “Ever kiss a girl?”

“No,” Daniel answers, looking somewhat nervous.

There was something about the smaller boy’s tone of voice and his body language that alerts Tony. Impulsively he asks. “Have you ever kissed a boy?”

The reaction is immediate and alarming. Daniel seems to shrink, his small form radiating misery and fear.

“Because I’ve kissed some boys.” Tony hastily tries to reassure the younger boy.

“And it wouldn’t matter as none of us are irrational bigots.” Meredith adds almost as quickly.

“It would be perfectly natural if you have kissed a boy.” Jacob announces on their heels.

“Really?” Daniel looks hopeful but wary.

“I can give you names and numbers.” Tony offers. “If you want to verify it.”

“Only a moron would be bothered by something like that.” Meredith announces.

“The latest evidence suggests that a person’s sexual orientation is likely related to genetic factors and hormonal exposure.” Jacob tells Daniel. “If true, then you might have no more control of your sexual attraction then you do your eye color.”

“It really is quite all right.” All four boys jump. None of them had noticed Larry wandering into the room.

Daniel regards them all for a moment and then relaxes slightly. “Thank you.” He says quietly.

Larry comes over and sits next to the young boy. “Have you ever discussed this with your parents?” He questions gently.

Daniel nods. “They know and they’re all right with it but everyone else in my family; my grandparents and all my aunts, uncles and cousins think I’m weird because I’m so smart and I like to read. One of my uncles told mama she shouldn’t let me come here because I was ‘already queer’ and that he’d ‘whip me into shape’ if she sent me out to the farm for the summer.”

“Well, of course your uncle is entitled to his opinion.” Larry tells him. “While we are entitled to think he’s quite wrong. And, I notice your parents sent you here and not out to the farm so I rather thing they agree with us and not with him.”

Daniel manages to meet Larry’s eyes and smile.

“It really doesn’t matter to us if you’re gay, straight or whatever.” Meredith tells him.

“You’re our friend Daniel.” Jacob promises.

“You can tell us anything.” Tony assures him. “We’ll still like you.”

“Okay.” Daniel manages another smile.

“Why don’t you go fetch your book.” Larry suggests. “Then we can all walk over and see what the girls are doing.”

Daniel nods and slips out the back door.

“I hope I can trust all of you to treat this with sensitively.” Larry says as soon as Daniel was out of earshot.

“I’m pansexual.” Tony points out. “I’d never make fun of Daniel because he’s gay.”

“Even I’m not that insensitive.” Meredith protests. 

“We all like Daniel.” Jacob assures the older boy. “We won’t tease him.”

Larry nods thoughtfully. “I’m going to trust you.” He tells them. “And if the dishwasher blows up not only will you clean up the resulting mess but you’ll be washing all the dishes by hand for the rest of the summer.”


End file.
